A peer-to-peer network allows users with computing devices within the network to share resources. Peer-to-peer networks are configured to facilitate real-time communication and collaboration across distributed networks. Each computing device in a peer-to-peer network executes using the same network protocols and software in order to communicate. A computing device participates by providing access to some of its resources. For example, a computing device may reserve a portion of its storage for files that are shared. Other nodes in the peer-to-peer network may access these files using the network protocols and software common to all nodes in the peer-to-peer network.
A cloud-based storage service provides data storage at a remote site accessible through a web-based interface. A cloud-based storage service provides virtually unlimited storage for a user without the user needing to obtain and maintain the physical storage devices. Since real-time access to the content is often through a web-based application, the content may be accessed any time from anywhere. However, cloud-based storage services and peer-to-peer protocols have been developed independently resulting in some peer-to-peer protocols not configured to communicate with some cloud-based storage services.